


Fotokalendern

by Kollakolan



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas but not really, Eskild being extra, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Vilde has this idea, photoshoot
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollakolan/pseuds/Kollakolan
Summary: ”Seriöst Vilde, nej! Det är ju sexistiskt.”Men istället var det Jonas som fnysande svarade:”Verkligen? Hur många tror du inte fortfarande görs med kvinnor rund om i världen?””Är det verkligen ett argument?”Nu tittade Vilde upp från sina papper.”Isak, det är ju på skämt. Och för en god sak.”För en god sak? Isak fattar inte att de på fullt allvar diskuterar detta.”Alltså, alla gör allt möjligt konstigt för insamlingen,” fortsätter Vilde.”Men inte klär av sig kläderna kanske?” fortsatte Isak, mer irriterad nu.





	1. #iskild

**Author's Note:**

> Så, egentligen var det tänkt att denna skulle ingå i Evaktekets Skamenger Hunt, och att den skulle innehålla mer på temat "wrapped in a bow". Men nu blev det inte så, så den får ligga utanför.
> 
> Nästa kapitel kommer upp snart, allt är i princip redan skrivet. Tror det bli r ett eller två kapitel till.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________

”Seriöst Vilde, nej! Det är ju sexistiskt.”

Men istället var det Jonas som fnysande svarade:

”Verkligen? Hur många tror du inte fortfarande görs med kvinnor rund om i världen?”

”Är det verkligen ett argument?”

Nu tittade Vilde upp från sina papper.

”Isak, det är ju på skämt. Och för en god sak.”

 _För en god sak?_ Isak fattar inte att de på fullt allvar diskuterar detta.

”Alltså, alla gör allt möjligt konstigt för insamlingen,” fortsätter Vilde.

”Men inte klär av sig kläderna kanske?” fortsatte Isak, mer irriterad nu.

”Jo, förra året klädde Haakon från Morgonshowen av sig och auktionerade ut sina kläder i direktsändning.”

Isak fattar inte hur Jonas av alla människor kan försvara detta.

”Dessutom,” Vilde ler mot honom nu. ”det är ju inte meningen att du ska ta av dig alla kläder.”

”Fuck, ni två är helt galna.”

I samma stund kommer Eskild in genom dörren och slår sig ner vid deras bord.

”Vad har jag missat?”

Isak ser upp på honom. Tror inte han har så stor chans till förstående där, men måste ändå försöka.

”Vilde vill att vi klär av oss för en kalender som ska fotas till förmån för P3aktionen.”

”Inte klä av er helt!” utropar Vilde.

Tyvärr ser Eskild precis så exalterad ut som Isak fruktade.

”Men det är ju en helt fantastisk idé!”

”Dessutom passande för årets tema,” fyller Jonas på.

Isak kan för sitt liv inte förstå varför Jonas deltar i den här diskussionen överhuvudtaget. Det är ju inte som att någon ber honom klä av sig.

”Lyssna,” säger Vilde. ”Det är bara en rolig grej. Och tanken är att det ska vara män av alla möjliga sexualiteter.”

”Det ante mig,” mumlar Isak irriterat.

”Äh, sluta vara så sur Isak. Du får väl skylla dig själv,” säger Jonas. ”Du har ju valt att stå upp för allas rätt och så vidare. Du är ett ansikte i kampen. Oavsett om du gillar det eller inte så är din medverkan viktigt.”

Okej, Isak antar att han har viss rätt i det.

Strax efter att han kom ut i tonåren kom han i kontakt med andra unga, vissa via skolan, vissa visa Eskild, som liksom han inte passade in i heteronormen. Han lärde sig snabbt hur många som kämpade med att bli accepterade i samhället, hur många som kände sig osäkra och olyckliga och hur många som inte vågade vara ärliga med vem de var. Det blev snabbt en hjärtefråga för honom.

Han blev en röst för HBTQ-ungdomen i Norge, och för allas rätt att älska vem de vill. Dels för att han kände sig priviligierad nog, accepterad och älskad som han var av alla som betydde något för honom, att orka stå upp för andra som inte kunde. Dels för att det visade sig att han var bra på att föra deras talan.

Isak märkte snart att han trivdes i rampljuset, att han var bra på det och att han gillade att ha en röst, så när han fick möjlighet började han göra mindre inhopp på radion. Nu var han regelbunden värd tillsammans med två andra radiopratare för ett eftermiddagsprogram i P3.

För två år sedan hade också han och Eskild startat en podd om kropp och känslor som blivit omättligt populär. De kompletterade varandra på något sätt, där Eskild var extravagant och frispråkig, var Isak pragmatiskt och omsorgsfull.

Så ja, årets tema på Insamlingsaktionen var verkligen viktigt för Isak och han kunde lått ha vräkt ur sig att han kunde göra vad som helst för sakens skull.

Men nu hade Vilde alltså fått för sig att de skulle göra en _fotokalender_ och sälja, för det välgörande ändamålet.  

Vilde ja. Hade Isak gissat vilka av sina gamla vänner från gymnasiet som han fortfarande skulle ha regelbunden kontakt med senare i livet så hade nog inte Vilde hamnat så högt på den listan. Jonas, ja. Troligen Eskild också. Men Vilde? Nej.

Men var det något han hade lärt sig om Vilde genom åren så var det att ingen var så driven och fokuserad som hon. Det var som att allt hon tog sig för var projekt som bara _skulle_ genomföras.

Hon var en fantastisk entreprenör och projektledare och gick fram som en bulldozer när hon ville få något gjort. Och en av de saker hon tydligen hade beslutat sig för här i livet var hon att skulle fortsätta vara god vän med Eskild, och sen hade Isak liksom kommit med av bara farten.

När hon och Magnus hade gjort slut några månader efter de tagit examen, så hade Vilde fortsatt hålla kontakt själv. Det hade varit hennes och Eskilds idé med podden och förutom flera andra sociala medier-projekt som Vilde var inblandad i så hade hon också fått följa med in som producent för den när den efter ett år flyttades in under NRK’s paraply.

Så ja, här satt han nu, i köket i Kollektivet där han och Eskild fortfarande bodde, och diskuterade hennes senaste idé.

”Vilka andra har du tänkt på?” fortsätter Jonas och vänder sig till Vilde. Som om det hela redan är bestämt.

Vilde lyser upp och börjar prassla med sina papper.

”Jo, jag har inte hunnit fylla alla månader än, men Haakon från morgonprogrammet..”

”Så klart,” fnyser Isak.

”Det är inget fel med att gilla att klä av sig inför folk,” tillrättavisar Eskild och slår honom lätt i bakhuvudet.

”Aj!”

”Åh baby, var inte så känslig.”

”I vilket fall,” fortsätter Vilde ”så kommer jag behöva hjälp av dig Eskild, men kläder och koncept.”

”Självklart. I’m all yours.” Eskild fyrar iväg en slängkyss till Vilde och hon smilar stort tillbaka mot honom.

”Okej, ni stannar här och diskuterar koncept så går vi och dricker öl.” Jonas reser sig och signalerar till Isak att göra honom sällskap.

Ja, det var ju planen från början, innan de blev indragna i den här galna diskussionen. Isak är på ett sätt ovillig att lämna Eskild och Vilde där i köket. Det känns som om det är ett outtalat godkännande av idén. Men samtidigt är han sugen på att komma iväg med Jonas, få sjunka ner på närmsta puben och i lugn och ro skölja ner dagens stress med en kall öl, så något motvilligt reser han sig och följer honom ut i hallen.

 

***

I lugnet nere på den lokala puben sitter han och Jonas äntligen med varsin öl framför sig. Även om de ses relativt ofta så var det ett tag sedan det bara var de två.

”Hur är det med kärleken?” slänger Jonas ur sig, vilket får Isak att skratta.

”Rakt på sak, som vanligt.”

”Vadå? Jag måste ju få fråga. Det var länge sedan du verkade intresserad av någon överhuvudtaget.”

Isak vickar glaset framför sig på bordet, stirrar in i ölen.

”Jo, ja, jag vet inte. Kanske är det åldern.”

Det får Jonas att bryta ut i ett frustande skratt.

”Åldern! Haha, det var fan det roligaste jag hört! Hur gammal är du egentligen? Redo att gå i pension?”

Isak kan inte låta bli att börja le själv, Jonas skratt är smittande.

”Du vet vad jag menar,” garvar han.

”Nä. Berätta.” Jonas fejkar ett allvarligt ansikte och lägger ansiktet i händer.

”Jag menar bara att jag känner mig för gammal för meningslösa engångsgrejor eller att hålla på och dejta någon bara för att göra det liksom. Jag har inget behov av en pojkvän bara för att. Det tråkar ut mig som fan faktiskt.”

Jonas ser mer allvarlig ut på riktigt nu. Han lutar huvudet lite och plirar med ögonen.

”Du vill träffa någon på riktigt,” konstaterar han.

”Det är klart som fan jag vill träffa någon på riktigt, vad menar du?”

”Nämen jag menar, du känner dig redo för något mer seriöst.”

”Ja?”

”Jag visste bara inte om du skulle vilja det. Du har verkar så nöjd med att träffa killar på dina villkor och inte vara alltför känslomässigt bunden, eller vad jag ska säga.”

Isak funderar lite.

”Jo, så har det nog varit kanske. Och det _har_ varit bra.” Han flinar lite. ”Men det är nog sant. Jag kanske vill något mer nu. Mer någon som jag kan bilda ett team med, på gott och ont. Som du och Eva.”

”Ja, nu är ju inte jag och Eva tillsammans längre.” Jonas höjer menande på ögonbrynen.

”Nej, men du vet vad jag menar. Ni _hade_ ändå den typen av relation när ni var ihop.”

”Jo, det är sant.” Jonas ser lite drömmande ut.

Isak har alltid varit lite avundsjuk på den typ av relation Eva och Jonas hade, även om det tog slut. Han tänker att det ändå var värt, att ha fått ha det så med någon. Ett självklart team mot resten av världen, som står pall uppgångar och nedgångar. Någon som är självklart din person, och du är dennes person.

Det hade nog inte alltid varit så när de var yngre, Isak visste det. Eva och Jonas hade verkligen inte alltid varit bra för varandra, och Jonas var i ärlighetens namn inte världens bästa pojkvän i tonåren. Men när de blev tillsammans andra gången gillt så hade det blivit annorlunda. Och fast att Isak inte längre var svartsjuk (för att han var hemligt förälskad i Jonas), så hade han istället varit oerhört avundsjuk på relationen de hade.

Själv hade han aldrig haft det så med någon. Hans längsta förhållande hade hållit i nästa två år, men hade aldrig riktigt känt den där samhörigheten. Visst det hade varit trevligt med en pojkvän, och skönt med tillgång till regelbundet sex (och ja, sexet hade varit riktigt bra), men när det verkligen gällde hade han fortsatt att anförtro sig åt Eskild eller Jonas. Han kände sig fortfarande närmare dem än den han kallade sin pojkvän. Och det var mycket på grund av hans ovilja att riktigt dedikera sig till relationen som gjort att det så småningom tog slut.

Utöver det hade han haft kortare relationen här och där, något halvår, några månader. Och förhållandevis många tillfälliga sexuella möten. Inte så att han var i klass med Eskild, men när han hade varit yngre och singel hade han definitivt tagit tillvara på de tillfällen som bjöds.

Vilket inte heller var helt enkelt med tiden. Gayscenen i Oslo var inte jättestor trots allt, och det hade blivit svårare och svårare att träffa någon som han inte hade träffat förut eller där de inte hade gemensamma bekanta.

Kanske är det honom det var fel på. Han har funderat på det, om han är så känslomässigt avstängd från sin uppväxt och från åren av att förtränga sin sexualitet att han helt enkelt inte kan släppa in någon på det där sättet som andra verkar klara av. Att våga släppa in någon på riktigt, att blotta hela sig själv och vara helt ärlig.

Han är bra på att ge råd och tips till andra, men när det kommer till att själv leva upp till råden så är det svårare.

”Det är inget fel på dig,” säger Jonas plötsligt, som om han kan läsa Isaks tankar. ”Bara för att du inte träffat rätt person än, så betyder inte det att det inte kommer hända.”

Jonas ser på honom med varma ögon och Isak tänker för tusende gången att han är så fruktansvärt lyckligt lottad som har Jonas i sitt liv.

”Kanske inte,” Isak dröjer på svaret med ler mot sin vän.

”Du, det jag och Eva hade var fantastiskt. Jag är lycklig som har haft ett sånt förhållande, även om det inte höll i längden. Men jag har inte känt så sedan dess, det vet du. Så det är inte så att det alltid blir på det sättet.”

”Nä det är klart.”

”Ibland blir det något annat. Något lite mindre engagerande kanske, men med helvetes mycket bra sex.” Jonas brister ut i skratt igen.

Isak skrattar med. Jonas nuvarande flickvän är kanske inte den ”skarpaste kniven i lådan”, som Eskild hade uttryckt det. Isak fattade först inte varför Jonas hängde kvar med henne, men sen fick han klar för sig att detta var vad Jonas ville ha just nu. Någon mindre känslomässigt engagerande, men tydligen, enligt vad Jonas berättat flera gånger, spektakulärt bra sex. Och okej då, det kunde ju vara nog så trevligt i perioder.

”Bra för dig, bro. Men jag vill nog ha något mer om det ska vara värt det. Been there done that, så att säga.”

”Skål på det!” säger Jonas och höjer sitt ölglas mot Isaks.

 

***

 Isak vaknar med svag huvudvärk. Det har varit en helvetes stressig vecka, men idag är han äntligen ledig och har tillåtit sig att sova ut. Men hans kropp är liksom inte van vid det längre, numera får han ofta svag huvudvärk när han tillåter sig att sova lite för länge.

Han släpar sig ut mot köket för att leta efter huvudvärkstabletter i skåpet bredvid spisen. Han hoppas verkligen att de har några hemma, han kan inte minnas senast han själv fyllde på det förrådet.

Som tur vad hittar han några i en halvtom förpackning och står och klunkar ner en tablett med vatten när Eskild kommer in bakom honom.

”Guten morgen, gorgeous,” kvittrar Eskild alldeles för högt.

Isak grymtar bara till svar.

”Huvudvärk igen?”

”Hm.”

”Jag sätter på mer kaffe.”

Eskild sträcker sig efter burken med malt kaffe och kaffefilter.

De har bott ihop så otroligt många år nu så de känner varandra som två syskon som växt upp tillsammans. Fast att Eskild inte kom in i hans liv förrän han var i tonåren känns det som om ingen har sett honom i så många olika faser av livet som han.

Efter några krångliga år med båda Noora och Linn i lägenheten, så är det sedan några år tillbaka bara han och Eskild kvar. När Linn, som var sista att lämna, så småningom beslutade att flytta till sin syster i Trondheim så fundera de på att ta in en ny inneboende. Men efter mycket funderande kom de fram till att de faktiskt, rent ekonomiskt, inte behövde vara fler i lägenheten och att det istället kunde vara ganska skönt att inte behöva ha det så trångt längre.

Så nu är det bara han och Eskild och det är troligt skönt. De existerar runt varandra som ett gammalt gift par som inte längre delar sovrum. Från början hade de använt det extra rummet som kontor slash allmän avställningsyta, men de senaste åren är rummet omgjort till inspelningsrum för podden. Det är skönt att ha allting uppställt och färdigt inför deras veckoavsnitt. Numera får de också en hel del fysisk post, lyssnarfrågor och annat, och fast att den adresseras till en nrk-adress så förflyttas den varje vecka till deras lägenhet och förvaras i ett arkiv inne i det de numera kallas ”studion”.

Eskild är väldigt noga med att de ska läsa allt, svara på så mycket som möjligt och framför allt, spara allt, som skickas till dem. Det mesta kommer så klart in via mejl, men förvånansvärt många verkar fortfarande gilla att skicka vanlig post.

”Tack.” Isak sjunker ner på en av stolarna i köket och masserar pannan lätt.

”Kolla, har du sett den här?” Eskild slår sig ner medan kaffebryggaren börjar pysa på bänken och sticker fram sin mobil under Isaks näsa.

Mobilen är öppen på instagram och Isak ser snabbt vad det är Eskild visar fram. Det är en videoredigering med olika foton på de två från olika tillfällen. De flesta bilderna är snodda från poddens eget instagramkonto, men några är också från olika tillställningar de varit på. Det är bilder när Isak pussar Eskild på kinden, när Eskild har armen runt Isaks axlar, när de skrattar mot varandra. Det hela är musiksatt med Lukas Grahams ”Love Someone”.

”Ämen, Eskild. Sluta gilla de där inläggen.”

”Men den är ju så bra gjord!” Eskild spelar förnärmad.

Isak måste hålla med om att den är ovanligt välgjort, men snygga övergångar och bra anpassad till musiken. Men ändå.

Det är ingen nyhet att vissa envisas med att shippa honom och Eskild som ett par. Det har hållit på i flera år. Fast att de båda år tydliga i intervjuer och annat att de _inte_ är ett par romantiskt, så vill ryktet inte riktigt dö. Det är kanske inte så svårt att förstå varför, de är båda mediala personer, båda öppet homosexuella och de _bor_ ihop. Och inte blir det bättre av att Eskild, trots att han är tydlig vid direkt förfrågan, inte kan låta bli att följa deras egen hashtagg #iskild och dessutom ibland gillar inlägg som detta.

”Ja det där ryktet hjälper ju knappast mitt lovelife.”

”Vilket lovelife?”

”Precis min poäng.” Isak föser bort Eskilds hand med mobilen.

Eskild bara skrattar.

”Jag tror knappast det har någon betydelse. Det är bara några småtjejer som håller på. Dessutom har inte _jag_ märkt av att det har någon negativ effekt. Snarare tvärt om.”

”Vadå tvärt om?” Isak ser upp på Eskild.

”Tja du vet… ibland finns det de som tycker det är lite spännande med någon som kanske är lite förbjuden frukt..”

”Fyfan! Använder du att folk tror att du är upptagen när du raggar?” Isak är chockad.

”Nej! Alltså, jag är alltid tydlig med att jag inte är otrogen mot någon, eller gör någon jag inte ska. Men, en del verkar inte riktigt tro på det.” Eskild tittar ner i bordet, som om han skäms.

”Åh himmel.” Isak lägger huvudet i armarna på bordet.

”Men alltså, vad jag menar är att det knappast är någon nackdel i alla fall.”

”Okej, fine. Kanske inte för tillfälliga ragg. Men då kan du ju inte heller påstå att det bara är något som ”några småtjejer” tror på.” Isak kikar upp på Eskild som klappar honom över ryggen.

”Okej, okej. Jag lovar att inte gilla några fler inlägg. Men jag kan ju få titta på några av dem, eller? Det kan ju knappast skada.”

”Inga fler gilla,” säger Isak med sträng röst. ”Och inga kommentarer!”

”Okej, grumpy. Nu ska du få lite kaffe i dig så du blir på bättre humör.” Eskild reser sig och plockar fram två koppar ur skåpet.

 

***

Nästa dag när Isak är på väg till jobbet så tänker han mer på det där ryktet. Han är så van vid det nu så han inte trodde att det längre spelade någon roll, men efter det Eskild berättade börjar han fundera. Funderar på hur många av dem som han möter dagligen som faktiskt tror att han är i ett förhållande. Inte de som känner honom så klart, men andra. Avlägsna kollegor, lyssnare, journalister?

Men varför i hela fridens namn skulle han, som så öppet kämpat i flera år för allas rätt att älska vem de vill, hålla något sådant hemligt?

Det enda han kan komma fram till är att de i så fall tror att han och Eskild har något slags öppet förhållande, där de typ har sex men inte är exklusiva eller vill vara tillsammans officiellt.

Åh fy fan, det är nästan ännu värre om folk tror det. Inte för att det skulle vara något fel med ett sådant arrangemang. Men det är ju verkligen helt tvärt emot vad han längtar efter.

När han kommer in på kontoret är Siv, en av hans medprogramledare, redan där. Han slår sig ner vid hennes skrivbord innan han ens tagit av sig ytterkläderna.

”Siv!” säger han och får henne att släppa blicken på skärmen.

”Hej på dig också Isak,” svarar hon med ett ironiskt leende.

”Du vet ju att jag och Eskild inte är tillsammans?”

”Ja?”

”Jag menar, du tror på det när jag säger det? _Verkligen_ , inte tillsammans. Har aldrig varit, kommer aldrig att bli. Inte ens i närheten. Har aldrig haft sex med varandra och så vidare?”

”Ja..?” Isak märker att hon drar lite på svaret.

”Men för tusan, Siv. Jag har ju sagt det!”

”Vad spelar det för roll?” Hon tittar undrande på honom. ”Jag menar, jag bryr mig inte om vad ni gör när ni är ensamma hemma. Eller har gjort, när ni var yngre och vildare eller nåt.”

Isak suckar.

”Måste två homos ha en sexuell relation bara för att de båda är homo?”

”Va? Nej.” Hon rynkar pannan. ”Det har inget med det att göra. Men jag menar, ni är fysiska med varandra och Eskild kallar dig ”baby” utan att du reagerar, och ni bor ihop i vuxen ålder. Ni uppför er som ett gift par, även om jag vet att ni inte är ihop. Så det är inte så konstigt om några tror att det finns något mer där, även om _jag_ så klart tror på dig om du säger att det inte är så.”

Nu är det Isaks tur att rynka pannan. Han vet att hon delvis har rätt. Han antar att deras långa gemensamma historia gör att de otvetydigt framstår som väldigt nära varandra, vilket ju är sant. De _är_ väldigt nära varandra. Eskild är hans familj. Och att Eskild är fysisk med alla, och att Isak med åren bara lärt sig att acceptera det, hjälper så klart inte. Framför allt inte för dem som inte känner Eskild bättre och ser hur han även är mot andra.

Han suckar igen och reser sig för att ta plats vid sitt eget skrivbord. Han kommer knappast komma längre med detta just nu och han har ett jobb att ta tag i. Mejl att besvara. En eftermiddagsshow att förbereda.

Men innan han lämnar Sivs plats känner han ändå ett behov av förtydliga.

”Eskild är verkligen en av de viktigaste personerna i mitt liv. Jag tror allvarligt inte att jag skulle ha överlevt vissa perioder utan honom. Han är min familj.”

Siv tittar upp på honom och ler.

”Jag vet,” svarar hon och lägger handen på hans arm.

Han ler tillbaka. Han är verkligen så himla glad över sina kollegor och över den chans han har fått i livet, att göra det han gör tillsammans med dessa fantastiska människor. Planera programmen tillsammans och sedan köra direktsändning med gäster på eftermiddagarna. Det känns som att han leker fram i livet, som att detta inte på riktigt kan vara något han får betalt för. Men det är det. Och även om de alla jobbar hårt, inte tu tal om det, så har de så himla kul ihop att det oftast inte känns som ett riktigt jobb.

Men ändå, någon timme senare plockar han upp mobilen och stirrar på den en stund. Han skickar iväg ett meddelande till Vilde innan han ångrar sig.

**Isak**

_Halla. Har du fyllt kalendern än?_

Det tar bara en halv minut innan svar kommer.

**Vilde**

_Isak! Så otroligt kul att du engagerar dig._

_Nej, jag är inte helt klar men det kommer jag att bli._

**Isak**

_Det betvivlar jag inte Vilde._ 😊

_Men du, jag gör kalendern på ett villkor – att jag och Eskild fotas var för sig. Alltså olika månader._

**Vilde**

_?_

**Isak**

_Då fyller du också kalendern snabbare._

**Vilde**

_Hm._

_Okej, då får det bli så._

_Det blir nog bra._

_Jag har ett annat par på gång som kan fylla den kvoten._

**Isak**

_Jag och Eskild är inget par._

**Vilde**

_Du vet vad jag menar._

_Parhästar då_.

 

Parhästar? Ja det kanske är en korrekt beskrivning.

**Isak**

_Okej, toppen. Tack._

**Vilde**

_Tack själv! Jag hör av mig snart._ _❤_

**Isak**

_❤_

***

Det är ännu bara september och ute är det riktig brittsommarvärme, men inne i fotostudion som Isak just har klivit in i, är det pyntat för vinter. Han vet att han är tidig, och tjejen som släppte in honom informerade honom om att smink- och hår är iväg på ett ärende men att han kan sätta sig någonstans och vänta så länge. Eskild har inte samma plåtningsdag som Isak eftersom han ska vara i en helt annan årstid. Vintermånaderna är schemalagda för idag, och Isak är sist ut för dagen.

Han slår sig ner med sin take away-latte på en stol där han hoppas att han inte ska vara i vägen, och följer med i den plåtning som pågår. Mannen som håller på att fotas känner Isak igen som en komiker i 35-års åldern som gör humorprogram som sänds sent på kvällen på grund av sitt dubiösa innehåll.

Just nu är han uppställd i någon slags vinterlandskap. Framför en backdrop full med snöklädda granar, som en skog, är det fullt med feljsnö och isskulpturer som Isak antar är av plast. Mannen själv är klädd i en vit pälskappa med en stor pälsmössa på huvudet. I hans hår, som räcker nedanför axlarna, glittrar snöflingor i studioljuset. Kappan hänger öppen och under har han bara kalsonger. Snygga kalsonger, förvisso, men ändå.

Det påminner Isak om vad han själv snart ska gå igenom.

Isak antar att det är till januari, eftersom han vet att han själv har blivit tilldelad december, och han undrar om mannen ska föreställa Kung Bore. En sexig Kung Bore. Isak kan inte låta bli att fnissa lite.

Mannen krumbuktar sig och flyttar sig runt i olika positioner till direktiv av fotografen, medan tjejen som släppte in Isak kastar vita pappersflingor på mannen från sidan.

Isaks ögon vandrar över till fotografen. Han kan bara se honom bakifrån, där han står i svarta jeans och en svart t-shirt böjd med ansiktet in i kameran, men det är verkligen ingen dum kropp, tänker Isak. Han är lång, riktigt lång. Kanske till och med längre än Isak. Smal men på ett vältränat sexigt sätt. En kropp som är van att släpa på utrustning och röra på sig, tänker Isak. Han låter blicken följa de långa starka armarna ner till de stora händerna. Han har alltid älskat den där typen av händer, långa maskulina fingrar som kan greppa mycket.. För att inte tala om den där rumpan. Rumpan i de där tajta jeansen ser helt enkelt helt utsökt ut.

Isak sväljer lite och tittar bort. Tänker på att han måste klä av sig inför den här mannen, vem han nu är.

Det är inte det att han skäms inför sin kropp, nej, det har han jobbat bort för länge sen. För det mesta är han tvärt om ganska nöjd med den. Men att stå där halvnaken i det starka studioljuset när alla andra i rummet är fullt påklädda.

Komikern verkar dock inte ha några sådana tvivel. Han skämtar friskt när han drar upp kappan för att flexa armarna, eller låter den kana ner över axeln och putar med munnen mot kameran.

Fotografen skrattar åt honom och drar en hand genom sitt mörkblonda hår.

 _Shit_ , det där skrattet. Det sänder vågor av värme genom Isak.

Han är fortfarande så långt bak i lokalen att han inte kan se några detaljer i deras ansikten, mer än att han ser att båda fotografen och assistent-tjejen ler stort hela tiden.

”Okej,” säger fotografen med mörk (sexig!) röst. ”Kasta mer flingor, samtidigt som du snurrar sakta. Och håll för tusan undan kappan så vi får se lite abs!” skrattar han.

Komikern gör som han säger och fotoblixtarna viner av i en rasande takt.

Isak sitter och stirrar på fotografen där han rör sig snabbt och smidigt bakom kameran, dirigerar sitt objekt och viftar med de stora händerna.

 _Fuck my life_ , tänker Isak, trots att han hatar det uttrycket.

 

***


	2. It's a wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Är du okej?” Mia tittar bekymrat upp på honom.
> 
> Isak tar ett djupt andetag. Han får påminna sig själv om det där att försöka vara professionell bland professionella. Inte för att han är en professionell modell på något sätt, men han har ändå gått med på det här. I något svagt jävla ögonblick. 
> 
> ”Jag är okej,” svarar han. ”Nu kör vi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag har ingen chill, så här kommer kapitel nummer två.
> 
>  
> 
> __________________________________________

En timme senare sitter Isak färdigstajlad och klar, i en badrock, och väntar. Smink- och hår hade kommit tillbaka med Vilde i släptåg, bärandes på en massa kassar. Först hade Isak blivit glad för att Vilde var där, tills han såg var det var de hade i kassarna.

Fotografen hade varit framme och hälsat när plåtningen av komikern var klar och Isak redan satt i sminket.

”Even,” hade han sagt med den där sexiga rösten och sträckt fram en hand mot Isak.

Isak, som fortfarande satt i sina vanliga kläder, har försökt sig på ett charmigt leende när han tog hans hand och svarade.

”Isak.”

Men Even hade bara gett honom ett snett leende tillbaka och snabbt kollat upp på sminktjejen.

”Klara om 20?”

”Japp, absolut,” hade hon svarat samtidigt som hon drog med något genom Isaks lockar.

Fotografen, _Even_ , nickade kort och gick bort mot ett hörn fullt med utrustning.

 

Isak stirrar på Vilde och assistenten, som presenterat sig som Mia, som håller på och arrangerar det sista framför kameran.

 _Fucking Eskild_ , är allt Isak tänker. Han är helt övertygad om att detta är Eskilds idé. Men han tänker inte dra igång något tjafs här, inför de här professionella personerna som bara är här för att göra sitt jobb. Inte inför..

Plötsligt harkar sig någon vid hans sida och när han vänder upp huvudet möts han av Evens blåa blick som stirrar intensivt på honom.

”Här,” säger han och räcker Isak en vattenflaska.

Isak tar emot den men bara stirrar på den. Det verkar som om han har tappat målföret.

”Ifall du blir törstig.”

Isak stirrar tillbaka upp på Even, tänker att han måste framstå som en idiot.

”Tack.”

”Okej, är du klar?” frågar Even samtidigt som han vänder på klacken och rör sig mot sitt kamerastativ. Isak kan inte göra annat än följa efter.

Isak skruvar upp flaskan och tar en klunk, det hjälper faktiskt lite, innan han motvilligt träder in i den scen som arrangerats för honom. 

”Okej, den här tar jag så länge.” Mia drar i badrocken på hans axlar och han låter henne avlägsna den.

Vilde kommer fram till honom och arrangerar den svarta glansiga flugan som han har runt halsen. Grejen är den att det är _allt_ han har på sig, förutom ett par svarta boxershorts.

”Jag måste rusa igen Isak, men lycka till. Det här kommer bli så bra! Even är skitduktig.” Vilde ler med hela ansiktet innan hon vinkar lätt till alla och försvinner bak i lokalen.

Kvar står Isak och stirra på det som står framför honom.

”Vill du hjälp i eller?” frågar Mia.

”Va? Nej, det.. det ska nog gå bra.”

Han stirrar på det stora paketet. Det är säkert en gånger en meter stort, som en stor flyttlåda, vilket det kanske också _är_ , tänker Isak. Men just nu är det inslaget i glittrigt rött presentpapper och öppet i toppen. Lådan är fylld av stora ihopknöglade bollar av glansigt silkespapper och glittergirlanger. Som ett hav fullt av paketinnehåll. Det är ganska snyggt. Isak måste erkänna att Vilde gjort ett bra jobb.

Men ur det paketet är det alltså meningen att Isak ska komma upp. Eller det ska se ut som om han kommer upp, antar han.

Han kliver försiktigt över kanten och har lite problem med att få fotfäste bland allt papper, men Mia är där och arrangerar pappersbollarna runt honom.

Så, nu står han här i lådan och stirrar förvirrat mot kameran.

Even harklar sig.

”Okej Isak,” säger han. ”Då.. då försöker vi få till det här.”

Han låter lika osäker som Isak känner sig. Stämningen är inte alls så där uppsluppen som under plåtningen av komikern.

Backdropen är fortfarande en vit skog men bredvid lådan står en vit plastgran full av julgransdekorationer och ljus och runt den ligger fler fejkpaket i fejksnön.

Isak är en julklapp. Nästan naken. Ute i en snöklädd skog.

Det hela är så löjligt så om han inte kände sig så fruktansvärt obekväm just nu skulle ha förmodligen börja skratta.

Mia kommer och sprejar någon över hela hans bröst.

”The fuck?” Isak hoppar till.

”Det är bara för att det ska se lite glansigare ut.”

Lite glansigare? Är det också en instruktion från Eskild? undrar Isak surt.

”Är du okej?” Mia tittar bekymrat upp på honom.

Isak tar ett djupt andetag. Han får påminna sig själv om det där att försöka vara professionell bland professionella. Inte för att han är en professionell modell på något sätt, men han har ändå gått med på det här. I något svagt jävla ögonblick.

”Jag är okej,” svarar han. ”Nu kör vi.”

Han smetar ut det kladdiga på bröstet så att det inte känns så kletigt just mitt på. Drar ner det mot magen, samtidigt som han lyfter blicken mot kameran.

Bredvid kameran står Even helt orörlig och bara stirra på hans hand, som har stannat upp strax under naveln.

 

”Even?” hörs Mias röst.

Even rycker till.

”Japp,” ropar han nästan lite aggressivt och dyker ner bakom kameran.

Så Isak försöker göra så gott han kan. Han flyttar sig runt i olika positioner, följer instruktionerna från Even.

”Längre ner, som om du är på väg upp,” ropar Even och viftar med handen utan att lyfta blicken.

Isak stirrar in i kameralinsen, försöker le, försöker se ut som om han är en glad julklapp ( _verkligen, Eskild_?). Mia sprejar honom med mer olja efter ett tag, arrangerar om glittret kring honom som hela tiden bara ramlar ut lådan och ner på golvet när han om och om igen försöker se ut som om han kommer upp ur lådan.

”Slappna av,” säger hon efter en stund och lägger händerna på hans axlar. ”Ta ett djupt andetag.”

Isak andas med henne några gånger.

”Okej, bra. Böj nu på knäna igen.”

Isak sjunker ner en bit i glitterhavet.

Even lyfter huvudet och tittar honom stint i ögonen.

”Nu Isak, vill jag att du tänker på någon riktigt sexig person och vad du skulle vilja att den personen gör med dig, samtidigt som du långsamt rör dig uppåt och stirrar in i linsen hela tiden.”

Sen dyker han ner bakom kameran igen.

Genast fastnar Isaks blick på de där stora sexiga händerna som griper om kameran. Han känner hur han blir alldeles varm i ansiktet samtidigt som han föreställer sig hur de där händerna smeker över hans oljiga bröst. Samtidigt som han långsamt reser sig ut lådan tänker han på om de där händerna rörde sig ner över hans mage, precis där hans egen hand var när Even stirrade på den.

”Knulla kameran Isak,” väser plötsligt Mia till höger om honom vilket får honom att börja le. Det hela är bara för absurt.

Even säger inte mycket mer utan bara knäpper bilder i snabb följd medan Isak stirrar in i kameralinsen och höjer och sänker, driver och vänder på kroppen så att den glänser i strålkastarljuset. Eller han hoppas att den gör det i alla fall, det är väl hela poängen. 

”Kan du,” Even harklar sig utan att lyfta blicken. ”Skulle du kunna dra ner kalsongerna lite så att det ser ut som om du inte har något på dig precis när du kommer upp?”

 _Fuck it_. Isak är så långt utanför sin comfort zone så han inte ens orkar tänka på det längre. Istället drar han ner kalsongerna så de sitter så lågt som möjligt och sänker kroppen i glittret igen.

Even knäpper ytterligare en serie bilder innan han sträcker sig upp.

”It’s a wrap,” säger han med ett litet smil vilket får både Isak och Mia att börja skratta. Isak mest av lättnad kanske.

Det hela har varit en så märklig upplevelse att han känner sig lite yr. Som om Mia instinktivt förstår hur han känner kommer hon genast och sveper om honom med badrocken och räcker honom vattenflaskan innan han ens stigit ut paketet. Han tar tacksamt flera stora klumpar på raken.

”Det där gjorde du bra,” säger hon och ler stort mot honom.

”Hm, tack.” Isak känner sig fortfarande generad och är plötsligt väldigt tacksam över att varken Vilde eller Eskild var närvarande i rummet under tiden.

Han kliver klumpigt ur kartongen och blir stående lite avvaktande, vet inte riktigt vad han ska ta vägen nu.

”Du kan vila en stund om du vill. Vi ska bara stänga ner lite snabbt eftersom vi fortsätter med en ny grupp i morgon.” Mia pekar mot stolen som han satt på innan.

Isak sätter sig tacksamt på stolen och börjar klä på sig igen. Han struntar i att han behåller de svarta kalsongerna på, tänker att ingen annan ska väl använde dem ändå.

När han är klar sitter han kvar och ser på Even och Mia när de packar ihop och släcker alla studiolampor. Orkar inte röra sig en meter just nu. Känner sig helt utpumpad.

Plötsligt slänger Mia en väska över axeln och skyndar mot dörren.

”Skit, jag måste dra! Dagis stänger tidigt idag,” ropar hon. ”Kul att ses, Isak,” vinkar hon mot honom när hon passerar.

”Tack för idag, Mia!” ropar Even tillbaka från andra sidan rummet när hon nästan redan är ute.

Okej. Isak skruvar lite på sig på stolen, tar upp sin jacka från golvet. Tänker att han också borde bege sig innan det hela blir konstigt. Vad gör han kvar här liksom?

Men samtidigt som han reser sig kommer Even fram till honom med en väska över axeln och jeansjacka på sig.

”Redo att gå?” frågar han. Som om Isak satt och väntade på honom.

 _Shit_ , Isak svajar lite på fötterna när han nu har Even precis framför sig. Han är, som Isak trodde, något längre än Isak själv, och med jeansjackan och det mörkblonda håret svept bakåt på huvudet är han så jävla snygg. Och han minns hans smittande skratt och skämtsamma ton när han skrattade med komikern, och hans intensivt stirrande blick under Isaks plåtning. Han vill verkligen lära känna den här mannen mer.

”Vill du ta en kaffe?” vräker han ut sig innan han hinner tänka efter.

 

***

De tar sig till närmaste lilla kafé just runt hörnet. Isak fortfarande lite förundrad över att Even sa ja till att ta en kaffe med honom. Han verkar inte särskilt uppsluppen eller glad, ler och skämtar inte med Isak som han gjorde med komikern. Verkar mest lite fundersam och återhållsam.

De har slagit sig ner med varsin dryck vid ett av de små borden. Isak kan inte precis säga att konversationen flödar lätt mellan dem. De har suttit här i nästan tio minuter och Isak börjar bli trött på att leda konversationen. Han tyckte Even verkade så rolig och intressant under den första plåtningen, men nu sitter han här och svarar kort på frågor och verkar mest försöka undvika Isaks blick. Kanske var det här ett misstag trots allt. Men nu är de ju här, och på hans initiativ, så han måste ju försöka.

”Så har du fått instruktioner av Vilde innan eller?” frågar Isak, tänker att kalendern ändå är ett gemensamt samtalsämne.

Evens blick flackar mellan Isak och koppen han håller i.

”Ja, alltså. Jag har träffat både Vilde och Eskild inför plåtningarna.”

”Ah, så du har träffat Eskild!” Isak skrattar lite.

”Ja.” Even viker bort blicken och ser nästan plågad ut.

Men Isak ångar på. Han är på ett uppdrag nu.

”Så vad tyckte du om Eskild då?” Eskild brukar alltid vara ett bra samtalsämne, tänker Isak. Alla har en åsikt om Eskild.

 ”Han verkar väldigt trevlig,” svarar Even allvarligt men fortsätter att inte titta honom i ögonen.

Alltså, vad fan är det här? Varför kan han skämta och skratta med andra men inte ens titta Isak i ögonen?

En obehaglig känsla kryper i Isak. Det här beteendet påminner för mycket om saker som han blivit utsatt för förut. Han tänker på Evens korta ton mot honom före plåtningen och hans märkliga stirrande under plåtningen. Kanske var det avsmak som fick honom att stirra så där?

Isak tycker inte om det här alls, han tycker egentligen inte om konfrontation och han tycker inte om att behöva fråga, men åren har lärt honom att hellre ta tjuren vid hornen än att gå omkring och känna obehag inför att inte veta om folk har fördomar mot honom.

”Besvärar jag dig?” fråga han plötsligt efter ytterligare en stunds tystnad mellan dem.

”Va?” Evens huvud rycker upp.

”Du vet att du kan säga nej när någon frågar om du vill ta en kaffe?”

”Vad.. vad menar du?” Even ser oförstående ut.

Isak suckar.

”Alltså jag vet inte varför du sa ja till att ta en kaffe med mig när du så uppenbarligen inte är bekväm in mitt sällskap. Är det för att jag är gay?”

”Nej!” Even avbryter honom nästan. ”Nej, absolut inte.” Han drar handen genom håret. ”Förlåt, jag är bara lite trött.”

Even tittar lite åt sidan innan han tvingar tillbaka sin blick på Isak. ”Förlåt, allvarligt. Jag sa ja för att jag.. vill lära känna dig.”

Isak är lite på krigsstigen nu så han pressar på.

”Varför vill du lära känna mig?” Han lutar huvudet åt sidan och spänner blicken i Even.

Han förstår ingenting.

”Jag..” Even ser nästan lite frustrerad ut. Som om han inte får fram rätt ord. Fingrar på servetten och slickar nervöst på läpparna. ”Jag tycker du.. verkar intressant,” klämmer han tillslut ur sig och håller blicken stadigt i Isaks ögon.

Okej, tänker Isak. Det är i alla fall en bra start. Om han säger det så. Kanske är Even bara väldigt blyg? Men det rimmar också illa med hur han betett sig mot alla andra. Han ler försiktigt mot Even. Tänker att det kanske är bäst att avrunda den här konstiga fikastunden. Dessutom börjar han åter känna av utmattningen från all anspänning från plåtningen. Han orkar inte försöka dra mer ur Even just nu.

”Okej,” säger han och tänker att det är lika bra att bolla över detta på Even. ”Jag måste bege mig, men vi kanske kan ses igen?”

”Absolut.” Even nickar och sväljer.

”Här.” Isak fiskar upp en penna ur fickan och skriver sitt mobilnummer på en servett. ”Ring mig,” säger han och ler så förtroendeingivande han kan, kanske försöker han få det lite flörtigt också, men vet inte om det går fram.

Even ler tillbaka men leendet är lite skevt.

 

Runt hörnet ute på gatan stannar han och drar ett djupt andetag. Fy fan, vilken dag. Om han inte har gjort bort sin helt idag så är det ett jävla under, alltså. Han betvivlar att Even kommer att höra av sig.

 

***


	3. Inte min pappa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vad tusan ska han ta sig till med den här människan? 
> 
> Even är utan tvivel en av de mest attraktiva män Isak någonsin har träffat och han skulle älska att få höra det där klingande skrattet igen, helst vara orsaken till det. 
> 
> Men samtidigt fattar han inte vad det är Even vill med honom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________

_Fan_. Even förvirrar honom som fan.

Med sina långa ben och blåa ögon och sexiga händer.. okej, just de delarna kanske inte är så förvirrande. Men hans skiftande beteende och hans reserverade sätt mot just Isak, det är förvirrande.

Isak har varit utsatt för tillräckligt många möten med personer som varit obekväma med hans sexuella läggning genom åren för att vara ganska van vid de flackande blickarna, oförmågan att komma på något att säga. Flera gånger under gårdagen hade han prickat in att det måste vara orsaken till det konstiga uppförandet. Men, Even hade svarat nej på en direkt fråga. Och han hade sagt att Isak intresserade honom.

Men Isak hade också varit ganska framfusig utan att Even hade gett honom något tillbaka. Var han kanske bara ovan vid att få uppmärksamhet av en kille? Hade Even ens märkt att Isak försökte (eller snarare gjorde några riktigt dåliga försök som föll platt) att flirta med honom?

Och nu sitter han här i soffan just hemkommen från jobbet och stirrar på ett meddelande som just poppat upp på hans mobil.

**Okänt nummer**

_Hej Isak. Tack för en intressant dag igår._

_Det här är Even._

_Nu har du mitt nummer också._

 

Igår kväll hade han varit så säker på att han aldrig skulle höra från Even igen. Och nu detta. En intressant dag? Tja, så kunde det kanske uttryckas.

Isak kan inte låta bli att skratta till. Vad tusan ska han ta sig till med den här människan? Even är utan tvivel en av de mest attraktiva män Isak någonsin har träffat och han skulle älska att få höra det där klingande skrattet igen, helst vara orsaken till det. Men samtidigt fattar han inte vad det är Even vill med honom. Han är uppenbarligen inte mottaglig för flört.

Är det värt det, undrar Isak. Tänk om de lär känna varandra, och Even är precis så där rolig och intressant som han verkade först, och allt det gör att han blir ännu mer förtjust medan Even är inne på ett helt annat spår. Herregud, han kanske inte ens gillar män. Isak vet ju _ingenting_. Men samtidigt är det något i honom som bara inte kan låta det vara innan han fått veta mer. Even hade sagt att Isak intresserade honom och - nu har han hört av sig. Han kan inte släppa detta, inte än.

**Isak**

_Tack själv._

_Jag hoppas jag inte gjorde bort mig alltför mycket._

Han vet inte om han menar plåtningen eller den konstiga fikastunden efteråt, men tänker att Even får tolka det som han vill.

**Even**

_Du gjorde inte bort dig._

**Isak**

_Okej._

 

Isak ser hur prickarna på hans mobil ploppar upp och försvinner. Och sen ploppar upp igen. Som om Even skriver något och sedan ångrar sig, och sedan skriver igen. Isak märker att han nästan håller andan.

**Even**

_Vi är klara med sista plåtningen om två timmar. Vi tänkte ta en öl och fira avslutat jobb._

_Om du vill kan du komma. Ta med Eskild om du vill._

_Om du inte är upptagen förstås._

 

Det är som om Even svamlar via sms. Isak kan inte låta bli att tycka att det är charmigt och han märker att han sitter och ler.

**Isak**

_Jag har inget annat för mig._

Han har slutat jobba för dagen och hade bara tänkt ta det lugnt hemma. Eskild däremot, har han ingen aning om var han är, så han skriver det.

_Men Eskild vet jag inte var han är._

Hoppas att Even tycker det är okej att det bara är han som kommer. Han har inte någon vidare lust att ha med sig Eskild när han ska träffa Even i vilket fall som helst, även om han vet att det inte bara är han och Even som ska ses. Eskild är alldeles för bra på att snappa upp när Isak har intresse för någon.

**Even**

_Men det okej att du kommer själv eller?_

What?!

**Isak**

_Eh, ja? Han är inte min pappa._

**Even**

_Haha, nä jag vet._

Isak stirrar på meddelandet. Strax dyker det upp en kartlänk.

**Even**

_Vi är där om ca 2 tim_

**Isak**

_Okej, ses snart._

**Even**

_😊_

 

***

Isak kommer först till baren som Even skickat adress till. Det är en liten hipsterbar inte så långt från där plåtningen ägde rum. Isak beställer en öl och sätter sig vid ett bord med utsikt över dörren.

Han ser sig runt omkring, det är än så länge ganska glest vid borden. Han undrar om det här är ett vanligt häng för Even och hans vänner. Eller kanske bara ett ställe för att ta en öl med kollegorna, med tanke på närheten till studion.

Han undrar vilka det är som ska fira avslutat jobb, men han behöver inte undra länge för snart kommer Even in genom dörren med Mia, Vilde, sminktjejen (som Isak dessvärre inte minns namnet på) och ytterligare två personer i släptåg. Tur att han valde ett stort bord.

”Isak!” utropar Vilde när hon får syn på honom och hela sällskapet rör sig mot honom.

Isak undrar lite varför det inte var Vilde som bjöd med honom, utan Even.

Han ställer sig upp och hälsar på de två främlingarna.

”Det här är Adam, han är musikproducent på radion och rappare,” introducerar Vilde.

Isak känner igen honom och har hört en hel del av hans låtar.

”och det här är Mikael, influencer och poddare. Precis som du!”

Isak känner inte riktigt att influencer är något som är applicerbart på honom, men han väljer att inte kommentera det.

Bakom dem står Even och nickar lätt mot Isak innan han vänder sig mot baren. 

Efter lite tumult och rundor till baren har de alla trängt sig ner vid bordet.

Even, som hamnat en bit bort på andra sidan bordet, ser betydligt mer avslappnad ut idag. Kanske är det avslutat jobb. Kanske är det sällskapet. Det verkar som om Even och de andra känner varandra väl.

Till skillnad mot igår flödar konversationen lätt, Adam och Mikael verkar lättsamma och roliga, Vilde strålar mot alla och Isak känner sig snabbt välkomnad in i gänget.

Mia som sitter vid hans sida trycker in ett finger i hans kind. Kanske är det för att hon tar på folk i sitt jobb som gör att hon har så lätt för det även utanför jobbet. Men på något sätt känns det inte påträngande när hon gör det.

”Du var så gullig igår, vet du. Blev riktigt generad tror jag bestämt.”

Isak skrattar och vänder sig mot henne.

”Tja, det är första gången jag försökte att knulla en kamera, förstår du.”

Mia skrattar högt med munnen öppen och huvudet bakåt. Hennes skratt är stort och bullrigt och Isak känner instinktivt att han gillar henne.

”Men du var bra på det.” Hon blinkar åt honom.

”Jag vet inte jag.” Han tar en klunk av ölen och känner hur han blir lite varmt om kinderna.

”Jo, säkert. Tror till och med att Even blev lite generad.”  

Isak slänger en blick mot Even och möter ett par blå ögon som tittar tillbaka på honom. Han ler lite och får ett snabbt leende tillbaka innan Even viker bort blicken.

 

***

Två öl och mycket skratt senare känner Isak att han nog ska börja dra sig hemåt. Det är ändå en jobbdag i morgon. Det har onekligen varit en trevlig kväll, men han är lite oklar på varför han blev medbjuden från första början. Even och han har inte riktigt fått möjlighet att prata med varandra och även om det har varit härligt att få se mer av den här sidan av honom så är Isak lite förvirrad.

Är han en potentiell ny polare i gänget, eller vad är grejen?

Flera tillfällen under kvällen har hans ögon smugit sig bort mot Even, och flera gånger har han då märkt att Even redan tittat på honom. De har utväxlat ett antal små privata leenden, men vad betyder det? Even har inte gjort något försök till att flytta sig närmare, inte ens när Mia gick hem efter bara en öl. Istället har Isak mest pratat med sminktjejen, som han nu vet också heter Vilde, och Adam som suttit närmast.

Det har varit väldigt trevligt, men nu känner han att han inte orkar sitta och hoppas längre. Han känner att han redan tagit initiativ, först genom att bjuda ut Even på kaffe igår och sen genom att ta sig hit ikväll. Han vet inte riktigt vad mer han kan göra.

Så han börjar så smått samla ihop sina grejor och reser sig.

”Stort tack för ikväll vänner, nya som gamla.” Han ler mot Vilde, _sin_ Vilde. ”Men nu är det dags för mig att bege mig hemåt.” Han ler runt bordet.

Mikael vinkar hej-då och Adam höjer sitt glas mot honom. Vilde ställer sig upp och ger honom en kram.

Den enda som inte ser på honom alls är Even.

Jaha, okej då.

Han harklar sig lite besviket och vänder sig mot utgången.

Så hör han en stol som skrapar hastigt bakom sin rygg och vänder sig förvånat om.

Even står upp vid bordet, som om han ska hålla ett tal.

”Ja,” säger han och tystnar.

Alla vid bordet tittar förvånat upp på honom och väntar på vad han ska säga. Alla utom Mikael som ler ner i bordet.

Så tittat Even mot Isak.

”Jag ska också gå, så vi kanske kan ta sällskap?”

Isak stirrar på honom några sekunder innan han känner hur ett stort leende bryter ut.

”Gärna,” svarar han och blir alldeles varm i kroppen när han ser hur Even inte kan låta bli att le tillbaka.

Even kränger snabbt på sig sin jeansjacka och säger knappt hej-då innan han skyndar efter Isak på väg mot dörren.

 

***

De har gått bredvid varandra i några kvarter under tystnad. Det är inte så att tystnaden känns obekväm på något sätt, men Isak är fortfarande förvirrad. Han vet inte ens vart Even är på väg, han verkar mest gå med dit Isak går.

”Så,” säger Even efter ett tag. ”Eskild kunde inte komma ikväll?”

Isak kikar på honom från sidan. Fan, den där vackra käklinjen. Han önskar han hade mod att bara sträcka ut en hand och röra vid den. Men han vet ju inte alls vad Evens deal är. Och varför pratar de om Eskild igen? Är Even intresserad av Eskild?

”Nej alltså, jag vet inte var han är. Vissa kvällar kommer han inte ens hem.”

Even ser förvånat på honom.

”Åh.”

De blir tyst ett tag innan Even fortsätter.

”Och det är.. det är okej med dig?”

Isak stannar tvärt och vänder sig mot Even, vilket får honom att också stanna upp.

”Even, är du intresserad av Eskild?”

Ja, han har lärt sig med åren att vara precis så rättfram. Att hålla på och tassa runt är inte längre hans grej, han har ägnat alldeles för många år åt det. Och om han nu inte har någon chans med Even så vill han gärna få reda på det här och nu, ju förr desto bättre.

Even stirrar på honom med uppspärrade ögon.

”Va? Nej! Så klart inte.” Trots mörkret kan Isak se att Even rodnar. _Rodnar_!

”Varför håller du på och frågar om honom då?”

”Alltså jag.” Even tystnar och tittar ner i marken.

”VAD Even?”

Isak tar ett steg närmare honom. Han vill ha svar, ja. Men samtidigt kan han märka hur obekväm Even är och _det_ vill ha inte.

Han kommer närmare och lägger en hand på Evens arm, vilket får Even att titta upp på honom igen.

Hans ögon ser alldeles svarta ut i natten och Isak drar efter andan när den där intensiva blicken landar på honom.

”Jag vill verkligen inte röra till någon. Jag lovar, jag tycker verkligen att du verkar vara en jätteintressant person, alltså jag har följt eran podd hur länge som helst och jag _vill_ lära känna dig.”

”Men?” Isak försöker hålla rösten lugn fast att Evens fysiska närhet bränner i honom. Att känna hans arm röra sig under hans hand, att ställa sig så här nära, var inte en jättebra idé. Men samtidigt vill han inte släppa.

”Jag kan inte hjälpa det,” viskar Even. ”Jag har haft en crush på dig i flera år och när du dök upp där på plåtningen och klädde av dig..” Even sväljer hårt. ”Fuck Isak, vet du hur het du är?”

Even böjer ner blicken igen, som för att värja sig mot Isaks närhet.

Isak blir stående helt still. Handen fortfarande på Evens arm. Han förstår ingenting. Å ena sidan är det som om hela hans kropp pirrar av Evens ord. Å andra sidan är det fortfarande något som inte stämmer.

Det känns som om de blir stående i flera minuter fast det i verkligheten troligen bara är några sekunder. Even med blicken fortfarande ner i marken. Till slut lyckas Isak få fram ord igen. Han kramar Evens arm lite.

”Jag förstår inte, Even. Vad är problemet?” viskar han.

Even drar efter andan och drar sig abrupt undan hans hand. Han spänner blicken i Isak samtidigt som han backar undan.

”Det funkar inte för mig. Jag vet inte vad ni har för avtal men det funkar inte för mig.”

Innan Isak vet ordet av har Even vänt på klacken och småspringer bort ifrån honom. Isak blir stående som förstenar mitt på gatan och sen Even försvinna bort.

 

***


	4. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Antydde du, omedvetet, vid något tillfälle att vi var ett par?”
> 
> ”Nej! Det gör jag aldrig, det vet du.”
> 
> Isak tittar strängt på honom.
> 
> ”Vilde däremot..”
> 
> Isak suckar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla fina kommentarer! 
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________________

Helvetes, helvetes jävla skit. Isak ligger på sin säng, ovanpå överkastet. Han är så jävla frustrerad så han vet att han ändå inte kommer att kunna somna. Det hade inte tagit långt tid efter att Even sprungit iväg innan han hade lagt ihop ett och ett. Egentligen borde han ha sprungit efter Even direkt, men han kände att han måste prata med Eskild först. Nu väntar han på att han ska komma hem.

Så fort han hör nyckeln i låset rusar han ut från sitt rum.

”Eskild!”

Som tur var är Eskild ensam.

”Åh, Isak. Long time no see, baby.”

Isak märker att Eskild har druckit, men han kan inte ta hänsyn till det ikväll.

”Du har träffat Even, eller hur? Fotografen?”

Eskild ser förvånat på honom samtidigt som han sparkar av sig sina skor.

”Qui? Hurså? Vad är det som händer?” Eskild ser på Isak att han inte är på skojhumör.

”Vad sa du till honom om mig?”

Eskild rynkar pannan.

”Om dig? Inget särskilt, vad jag kan minnas.”

Isak drar ett irriterat andetag och börjar om.

”Okej, men när ni träffades och pratade om kalendern, alltså innan plåtningarna, hur pratade du om mig då?

”Hur? Isak vad gäller det här?”

Isak är så frustrerad så han nästan stampar i golvet.

”Kom sötnos, så gör vi en kopp te och lugnar ner oss lite.”  


Eskild rör sig ut mot köket och Isak följer motvilligt efter. När Eskild har satt på vattenkokaren sätter han sig vid bordet.

”Sitt snälla du, jag blir alldeles nervös när du vankar omkring med all den där uppdämda sexuella frustrationen.”

Isak fnyser men sätter sig mitt emot honom. Isak vet att han måste lugna ner sig för att kunna få några svar.

”När du och Vilde träffade Even..”

”och Mia,” fyller Eskild i.

”Ja okej, och Mia. _Hur_ pratade du då om mig? Kallade du mig till exempel vid något tillfälle `baby´?”

”Det.. det kan jag ha gjort.”

”Kom det fram att vi bor ihop?”

”Det verkade det som om de redan visste.”

Okej. Isak tar ett djupt andetag.

”Antydde du, omedvetet, vid något tillfälle att vi var ett par?”

”Nej! Det gör jag aldrig, det vet du.”

Isak tittar strängt på honom.

”Vilde däremot..”

Isak suckar.

”Vad sa Vilde?”

”Hon sa inte att vi var ett par som ett _par._ Men hon kallades oss för par. Mest hela tiden tror jag. Det var ju när vi pratade om att vi skulle fotas som par. Men det trodde jag alla visste, att det betyder att vi är _parhästar_ , inte par!”

Isak kan inte hjälpa att han suckar igen.

”Vad är det som har hänt Isak?”

 

***

Efter att Eskild fixat te åt dem båda hade de blivit sittande vid köksbordet och Isak hade berättat om Even. Eskild hade också berättat att Even frågat en hel massa om Isak vid Eskilds plåtning.

”Jag är inte förvånad. Han verkade vara ett stort fan,” hade Eskild sagt och blinkat mot honom.

 

Nu är Isak tillbaka på sitt rum, lugnare men fortfarande alldeles för uppjagad för att kunna sova. Han ville träffa Even _nu_. Han vill rycka tag i honom och skaka om honom och förklara för honom att han är fri och singel och inget hellre ville än att Even ska trycka upp honom mot väggen och trycka den där sexiga munnen mot hans. Ta på honom med de där stora händerna. 

Fan. Han kikar på mobilens display, klockan är strax efter tolv på natten. Han vet inte ens var Even bor. Och det är ju inte som att han inte kommer finnas kvar i morgon.

Plötsligt reser han sig upp. Det här går inte.

Han drar på sig en varmare tröja, det är visserligen bara slutet av september, men nätterna har börjar bli kallare. Så går han ut i hallen, drar på sig sina skor, rycker åt sig nycklar och ger sig ut med mobilen i handen.

Kanske är han helt galen, men i värsta fall kan han i alla fall få promenera av sig lite uppdämd energi, så som han har gjort tusen gånger förut när det har känts som om väggarna hotar att sluta sig runt honom.

Nattvandrare. Det var så han överlevde många år innan han kom till freds med sig själv. Det är så som han har löst många svåra stunder i livet.

Han tar sikte mot centrum men innan han ens har kommit till första korsningen skickar han iväg ett meddelande till Even. Håller tummarna för att han fortfarande är vaken.

**Isak**

_Var bor du? Jag är på väg._

Han inser att han låter helt knäpp. En klok människa skulle förmodligen inte ens svara på ett sånt meddelande mitt i natten.

Han är nästan nere vid parken när hans mobil plingar till i fickan. Even har skickat en adress!

Genast svänger han av åt vänster och styr stegen mot Rodeløkka.

 

***

Det tar ett bra tag innan han hittar fram till adressen som Even skickat. Klockan är över ett på natten när han försiktigt knackar på den lilla dörren som leder till en utbyggnad under en större trävilla. Han hoppas vid gud att ha inte stör någon i det stora huset. Han hoppas vid gud att inte Even har gett upp och somnat ifrån honom.

Men det dröjer bara några sekunder innan dörren ryckt upp och Even står där i dörröppningen och stirrar på honom.

Even är klädd i mjukisbyxor och en t-shirt och håret står på ända. Ändå är han en uppenbarelse och alla ord som Isak har gått och burit på hela vägen hit fastnar plötsligt i halsen på honom.

”Vad gör du här, Isak?” Even ser trött ut. Inte som att han har sovit, snarare som att han är uppgiven.

”Får jag komma in?”

Even stiger åt sidan och Isak går in i den lilla hallen som nästan direkt öppnar upp i vad som verkar vara det enda rummet. Vid fönstret står ett litet bord, fullbelamrat av papper och fotografier. Vid bortre väggen fyller en bokhylla nästan allt utrymme, dignande av böcker och skivor. Den sista väggen upptas av en öppning in till vad Isak antar är ett kök och resten av väggen är bara en stor obäddad säng. Han sneglar mot sängen och föreställer sig Evens långa kropp utsträckt där.

”Isak?” Han hör Evens röst bakom ryggen och svänger hastigt runt så att de åter står öga mot öga.

”Eskild och jag är inte tillsammans,” häver han ur sig.

Han hade kanske inte tänkt sig att säga det precis så där, det första som kommer ut hans mun, men samtidigt är det verkligen det han vill ha sagt, mest av allt.

Even ser förvånat på honom men blir stående innanför dörren.

Isak tar ett steg mot honom. Okej, here goes nothing.

”Eskild och jag är inte tillsammans.” Han tar ett försiktigt steg till. Even är alldeles för långt bort och plötsligt vill han bara få komma närmare. ”Vi har aldrig varit tillsammans och kommer aldrig bli tillsammans.”

Even stirrar fortfarande tyst på honom.

”Eskild är min familj. Han är som en storebror. Han kan ha lite konstiga saker för sig ibland, när han kallas mig sötnos och baby och allt möjligt, men vi har aldrig haft sex och vi kommer aldrig att ha sex.”

Even fnyser till men Isak kan se att ett litet leende börjar rycka i hans mungipa.

”Men du,” Isak tar det sista steget så att han hamnar alldeles framför Even. Han kan nästan höra sitt eget hjärta dunka, så hårt slår det.

Så lyfter han båda händerna och lägger dem på Evens kinder, tittar honom rakt in i ögonen. ”Du är den hetaste vackraste man jag har träffat i hela mitt liv.”

Even grabbar plötsligt tag i Isaks jacka och drar honom häftigt intill sig. Ett litet konstigt ljud faller över Isaks läppar innan han sekunden efter blir tystad när Evens mun trycks mot hans.

Det är som en stor våg sköljer över honom. Evens läppar trycker sig hårt mot hans och det tar några sekunder innan han återfår fotfästet. Precis när han rör sina händer mot Evens nacke, redo att besvara kyssen så drar Even undan sitt huvud igen.

Han lägger sin panna mot Isaks och andas tungt.

”Jävlas inte med mig nu Isak. Jag kommer inte att klara om du bara leker med mig,” viskar han.

Isak låter sina händer glida över det mjuka nackhåret, smeka den varma huden där.

”Aldrig Even, jag lovar,” viskar han tillbaka.

Och så är de där fantastiska läpparna tillbaka på hans. Mjukare den här gången, men betydligt mer ivriga. De smakar på honom, böljar mot honom, och den här gången kysser han tillbaka.

Evens armar glider runt hans midja så att deras kroppar trycks mot varandra, och Isak blir nästan blir yr. Han kan inte minnas att någon första kyss känts så här förut.

Han vill ha mer. Det är allt han vet. Innan han ens hinner tänka har han särat på läpparna och letar mot Evens mun med sin tunga. Even släpper in honom direkt och på några sekunder är kyssen så djup och hett att Isak känner hur hettan sprider sig i hela kroppen. Det pirrar i hans armar och bultar i skrevet. De kysser varandra i vad som känns som en evighet, tills Isak knappt kan andas.

Herregud, han är så kåt så han tror att han ska sprängas. Om Even drar sig undan nu kommer han nog att börja gråta av frustration.

Men Even drar sig inte undan. Istället backar han Isak mot sängen utan att bryta kyssen. Isak har inte ens tagit av sig skorna, men han kunde inte bry sig mindre.

När han känner sängen mot baksidan av låren stannar han upp. Even smeker honom ner över ryggen, ner till kanten på hans tröjor, och in under mot den bara huden.

Hud mot hud-kontakten får Isak att dra efter andan.

Evens händer letar sig fram runt hans midja, smeker honom över magen och upp längst bröstet.

När han grabbar tag i Isaks båda tröjor som för att dra dem av honom stannar han plötsligt upp igen.

Han ser på Isak med beslöjad blick. Isak kan se hur mycket lust som strömmar emot honom i den där blicken och det får honom att skälva.

”Går det för fort?” frågar Even med grötig röst.

”Nej,” svarar Isak och tar tag i sina tröjor själv och kränger dem över huvudet. Det är ju inte som att Even inte sett allt förut.

När han står där utan något på överkroppen lägger Even tillbaka sina stora vackra händer på honom. Han smeker långsamt ner över bröstet på honom samtidigt som han stirrar.

”Herregud, Isak.”

Så böjer han sig fram och tar Isaks ena bröstvårta i munnen.

Åter igen spiller ett ljud över Isaks läppar som han omöjligt kan kontrollera och han böjer huvudet bakåt i välbehag.

Even puttar försiktigt på honom och Isak sjunker ner så han sitter på sängkanten. Stående framför honom drar Even sin egen t-shirt över huvudet och släpper den på golvet.

Mannen framför honom är ett konstverk.

Med darrande hand sträcker Isak upp armen och rör vid Evens mage. Even tar ett steg framåt så han står mellan Isaks ben. Isak rör handen ner mot kanten på mjukisbyxorna och låter försiktigt fingrarna glida ner innanför kanten. Han ser upp på Even för att få bekräftelse på att det här är okej.

När Even nickar tar han tar i resåren med båda händerna och drar neråt. Någonstans runt Evens lår släpper han och för upp händerna igen, till den tydliga siluetten av Evens hårda kuk som spänner innanför kalsongerna. Han låter sin enda hand smeka upp utanpå tyget samtidigt som den andra handen smeker bak över Evens rumpa.

Even flämtar till och trycker sitt stånd mot hans hand.

Det är märkligt tyst mellan dem, men det är som att de kommunicerar med blickar istället för ord. Isak har aldrig upplevt någonting sexuellt som varit så nära ett dyrkande av kroppen. Han vill helt enkelt inte bryta förtrollningen i rummet med sin röst. Han vill dyrka den här kroppen med sina händer och med sin mun.

Han lutar sig fram och lägger läpparna mot Evens stånd utanpå tyget. Drar in doften genom bomullen. Even stönar lågt och tar tag i Isaks hår.

Isak rör läpparna upp och ner längs Evens längd samtidigt som hans händer drar ner tyget från rumpan så han får tag i Evens skinkor. Långsamt drar han av honom kalsongerna så att de glider ner och lägger sig ovanpå mjukisbyxorna runt Evens fotknölar, samtidigt som han masserar hans rumpa med händerna och börjar att slicka upp längst kuken.

Even kvider ovanför honom nu.

Isak smakar på ollonet, tar in det i munnen, släpper det, slickar längs med längden, låter smaken av Even fylla alla sina sinnen. Han älskar det här och Even smakar fantastiskt. Han slickar på dropparna av försäd som läcker på toppen.

”Isak, snälla!” flämtar Even, vilket får Isak att le.

Hur mycket han än tycker om det här så vill att inte dra ut på det för mycket, för Evens skull. Så utan förvarning slutar han munnen kring kuken och låter den glida in i munnen.

Even stönar högt och Isak känner hur hans knän nästan viker sig. Isak tar tag i roten på kuken och låter sin egen saliv blöta så mycket som möjligt för att underlätta friktionen. Så börjar han långsamt suga upp och ner samtidigt som han rör handen synkroniserat med munnen.

Han är så hårt i sina egna jeans att det börjar göra ont, så med sin fria hand knäpper han upp sina egna byxor, för att ge sitt stånd utrymme. När ståndet slår upp mot hans mage råkar han röra vid det och sen kan bara inte låta bli att sluta handen runt det och pumpa sig själv samtidigt som han pumpar Even med både hand och mun.

Han stönar runt Evens kuk. Stönar och sörplar, låter saliven flöda fritt.  

När Evens flämtande ovanför honom ökar i styrka och kikar Isak upp på honom. Blicken som han möter är fullkomligt vild. Evens mun hänger öppen och Evens ögon stirrar in i hans, helt svarta av lust.

Blicken får honom att pumpar sig själv hårdare, samtidigt som han ökar takten runt Even.

”Åh herregud Isak. Herregud. Åh åh åh ååååååh!”

Even slänger huvudet bakåt och greppar hårdare i Isaks hår samtidigt som han börjar komma.

Isak släpper Evens kuk med munnen men fortsätter pumpa honom med handen. Sperman träffar Isak i munnen, på kinderna, på handen.

Smaken och lukten och ljuden som spiller över Evens läppar får musklerna i Isaks mage att dra ihop sig och hettan rusa ner mot kuken. Han känner hur det spänner i pungen sekunden innan han sprutar över sin egen hand, sin mage, upp på Evens ben.

Han vet inte vilka ljud han gör, han kan inte höra någonting, det bara blixtrar i huvudet på honom. Det känns som att kan kommer hur länge som helst. Han pumpar sig genom det till inget finns kvar. Sen faller han bara bakåt på sängen med slutna ögon.

Sekunden efter känner han en stor tyngd över hela kroppen. Det är Even som fallit framåt och lagt sig ovanpå honom, ovanpå sperma och allt.

Han kan inte låta bli att börja skratta. Han skrattar och skrattar medan han känner hur Even kysser hans mungipa, hans ögonlock, hans näsa. Här ligger han fortfarande med skorna på sig, med Even över sig och ansiktet fullt av sperma och kyssar.

När han öppnar ögonen igen ser han rakt in i Evens glittrande ögon som tittar på honom med så mycket värme att han blir alldeles mjuk i hela hjärttrakten. Han lägger sina armar om Evens rygg.

”Hej,” säger Even leende och stryker honom över kinden.

”Hej,” fnissar Isak tillbaka.

 

***


	5. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit, Isak blir fortfarande varm i hela kroppen när han ser det där leendet, trots att han haft förmånen att bli mött av det nästan dagligen i över ett års tid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------

Isak och Jonas sitter på den lilla hipsterbaren nära fotostudion med varsin kaffe framför sig. Det är slutet av november och utanför yr årets första snöflingor. Här inne har någon julivrare redan placerat ut både adventsljusstake och en stjärna i fönstret. Trots att Isak inte känner värst mycket julkänsla än tycker han ändå att det är rätt mysigt. Förut skulle han troligen ha klagat över att folk börjar pynta alldeles för tiden. Han har förvånat sig själv det senaste året med att vara betydligt mer positivt inställd till rätt mycket.

Det kan ha något att göra med den långa gängliga gestalt som precis kommer in genom den pinglande dörren och borstar bort några snöflingor från axlarna och skakar av sin mössa.

Hans ögon finner Isaks över rummet och ett stort leende bryter ut i hans ansikte.

_Shit_ , Isak blir fortfarande varm i hela kroppen när han ser det där leendet, trots att han haft förmånen att bli mött av det nästan dagligen i över ett års tid. 

Han ler stort tillbaka vilket får Jonas att vrida på huvudet.

Even kommer bort till dem vid bordet och han och Jonas hejar på varandra innan han böjer sig ner och pussar Isak på munnen.

”Hej babe.”

”Hej”

Han hänger av sig sin rock innan han pekar mot baren.

”Någon som vill ha något mer?”

”Jag följer med.” Isak reser sig upp för att följa med Even till baren. De har inte setts på hela dagen och Isak känner behov av några fler pussar innan de kan ägna några timmar åt att umgås med folk.

Jonas bara ler åt honom och viftar med ögonbrynen.

Så fort de kommit bort till baren slår Even sina armar om Isak och trycker honom intill sig. Snusar in i hans nacke. Isak suckar tungt av välbehag. Han älskar att vara i Evens omfamning. Känna hans stora händer på kroppen, även om det bara är utanpå flera lager tröjor.

”Jag har saknat dig,” viskar han in i Evens nacke.

Han vet att det är löjligt. De har bara varit ifrån varandra under dagens jobb, men det spelar ingen roll. Det är så han känner.

”Jag också,” mumlar Even tillbaka och vilar läpparna mot hans kind. Trycker honom lite hårdare intill sin långa kropp.

Isak älskar att Even är så lång att han nästan omsluter Isak när de kramas. Det är inte många som klarar att omsluta Isak på det sättet.

Plötsligt lägger någon armarna kring deras axlar och mer eller mindre hänger sig på dem.

”Halla, boys!”

Det är Mia som kommit.

Isak skrattar mot henne.

”Hej Mia.”

Han och Even separerar sina kroppar och lyckas beställa i baren innan de alla slår sig ner med Jonas.

Even sätter sig bredvid Isak, men armen bak på hans ryggstöd. Den konstanta fysiska närheten får Isak att känna sig trygg på ett märkligt sätt. Han har aldrig tänkt på sig själv som en person som behöver konstant fysisk bekräftelse för att känna sig trygg, men med Even är det som att han känner sig som mest lugn och tillfreds så länge han kan känna någon del av Evens kropp.

Deras kompisar retar dem för det, så klart. Men Isak kunde inte bry sig mindre.

”Kommer Eskild ikväll?” frågar Even.

”Jag vet inte. Ibland kommer han inte hem på hela natten..” Isak viftar suggestivt med ögonbrynen.

Even skrattar med huvudet bakåt, och Jonas och Mia tittar undrande på dem.

”Du måste hålla reda på din `husband´,” retas Even.

”Husband? Vad är i så fall Even? frågar Mia.

”Even är min `boyfriend´,” svarar Isak och placerar en ljudlig puss på hans kind.

Even bara glittrar med ögonen.

”Hm, låter typ rätt,” Jonas nickar. ”Du och Eskild är verkligen som ett gift gammalt par.”

Isak vet att det är sant. Efter mycket funderande har han och Eskild bestämt sig för att fortsätta dela boende, trots att Isak knappt är där längre. Men de har poddstudion där och Evens ställe är för litet för att alla Isaks saker skulle få plats. För tillfället är det helt enkelt bäst att behålla båda ställena, även om han och Even sällan sover på var sitt håll.

Och han och Eskild har så mycket historia ihop. Det är inte så lätt att bara bryta upp. Ibland behöver Isak fortfarande te-stunderna med Eskild, få sjunka ner vid deras gamla köksbord och prata igenom livet och kärleken. Han misstänker att Eskild behöver det också.

Och att flytta ihop med Even.. Tja, det är inte så att de inte pratat om det, men det känns i ärlighetens namn inte som om det är någon brådska. Det känns som om de faktiskt har all tid i världen. De behöver inte stressa fram det.

Det är klart att Isak ibland drömmer om en framtid där de delar allt, ett hem som är deras, kanske barn så småningom. Isak vet att han vill det, och de gånger de har berört ämnet verkar det som om Even också vill det. Men de är inte där än. Just nu är det bra som det är. Mycket bra till och med.

”Så, någon som är pepp inför julen?” frågar Mia.

”Jag vet inte jag, hemma hos mig är det alltid december,” säger Even och blinkar till Isak.

Isak känner hur han blir varm om kinderna.

 

I Evens lilla lägenhet hänger kalendern från förra årets P3aktion. Det enda udda är att den varit uppslagen på månaden december hela året.

På bilden syns Isak, på väg upp ur ett stort paket. Det ser ut som om han är helt naken, där den glänsande kroppen är på väg att häva sig upp, men han är dold från precis ovanför pubishåret och ner. Isaks kinder är röda, som om någon precis har viskat till honom allt vad de önskar att göra med den där kroppen, om de bara fick sina stora händer på den. Isaks blick borrar sig rakt in i kameran, rakt mot åskådaren, och i hans mungipa leker ett litet suggestivt leende.

Isak blir generad varje gång han ser den där bilden, men Even säger att det är ett av hans bästa jobb och därför har den förtjänat sin permanenta plats på hans vägg.

”Ni är så jäkla konstiga, ni två.” Jonas ruskar på huvudet.

”Nä, så gölliga!” retas Mia och sträcker sig över bordet och petar Isak i kinden med pekfingret.

Isak och Even bara skrattar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, då var det här roliga slut. Tack för fina kommentarer, även om jag inte hinner besvara alla. De betyder mycket. <3
> 
> Hoppas att ni gillat denna lilla struliga fic. Jag gillar att skriva på svenska.. kanske ska fortsätta med det.


End file.
